


Настоящая семья для Диксона

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Character Study, Daryl Dixon-centric, Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, The Greene Farm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Дэрил наблюдает за тем как Рик учит сына стрельбе.





	Настоящая семья для Диксона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A real family for Dixon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556503) by [Gilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven). 



> Написано по мотивам прекрасной гифки авторства не менее прекрасного моего фандомного собутыльника [amoleabovethelip](https://amoleabovethelip.tumblr.com/)  
>  

  Именно в такие моменты Дэрил находил себя полностью зачарованным разыгрывающейся перед ним сценой. Если в мире и оставалось ещё что-то хорошее, то оно определенно заслуживало моментов ничем не побеспокоенного любования, но Дэрил ценил далеко не возможность вернуться мыслями к чему-то нормальному, тому, что было До. Потому что для него До мало чем отличалось от Теперь. Конец света стал для него началом, и разве подобная ирония с горьковатым привкусом не абсолютно диксоновская штука?  
      В теперешние дни, рядом с этими людьми, ему чуть ли не каждое мгновение открывалось небольшое чудо нормальных взаимоотношений. Это не бросалось в глаза при нынешнем-то положении вещей и уровне напряжения, гулявшего по группе, но Дэрил, будто ребенок на опушке леса, замечал и добывал драгоценные моменты, как ягоды из-под листьев. Он уже очень давно не видел как это, когда родители общаются со своими детьми, и на лицах у тех и других играют улыбки. С тех пор как вырос, до Рика он ни разу не видел, каким должен быть настоящий отец. Каким любящим, отважным и преданным. Это не переставало поражать его.  
      Рик не переставал поражать его.  
      Просто оказаться бок о бок с таким человеком уже казалось лучшим, что до сих пор случалось с Дэрилом в жизни, но заслужить его внимание и симпатию, а тем более, влечение, искреннее и бескорыстное, больше напоминало сказку. Но в кои-то веки он позволил себе не беспокоиться о том, что всё может в один момент лопнуть, как мыльный пузырь. Он наблюдал со стороны как Рик учит Карла стрелять, и при этом не чувствовал себя отстраненным.  
      Удивительное чувство теплоты и спокойствия заполнило его, как и целый букет прочих эмоций, от которых он чуть ли не пьянел, но не мог дать названия. Похоже, осознал он вдруг, так ощущается настоящая семья. 


End file.
